Secretos
by Silvius Black
Summary: Hermione junto con sus amigos forman parte de la Orden y la guerra aun no ha finalizado. Solo que ella esta obsesionada con una persona en particular. DH


Hola mi nombre es Silvia y este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** **La misión**

Lo seguía. Lo espiaba. Estaba consiguiendo información sobre Potter. No podía saber que lo estaba siguiendo, no debía saberlo, sino ella no descubriría que tramaba, era vital que obtuviera esa información.

Iba por la calle en dirección a la estación principal, perdiéndose entre la gente. Había que reconocer que era muy bueno despistando pero no podía dejar que se escapase tan fácilmente. Lo vio subirse al vagón de su derecha que se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad y sin perder el tiempo se subió dejando un par de vagones de diferencia. Se sentó en el asiento del pasillo y dejó su maletín en el suelo. Parecía ponérselo en bandeja, dar el cambiazo va a ser demasiado fácil, pensó ella. Entonces se dio cuenta que no era la única persona pendiente de ese maletín. No había subido a ese vagón por casualidad, era una entrega. Tenía que actuar rápidamente sino perdería la oportunidad y la información. Estaban llegando a la próxima estación y el revisor acaba de entrar en el vagón. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y justo cuando el revisor se ponía en medio entre Malfoy y su contacto cogió el maletín y lo cambió por el que llevaba preparado. El tren se paró, había llegado a la estación y se bajó junto a otros pasajeros. Se giró por última vez antes de bajar para asegurarse de que no se habían percatado de su acción y siguió a la multitud hacia la salida.

No era la primera vez que espiaba a Malfoy, por lo que sabía que no debía dejarse engañar por las apariencias, por lo que decidió que cuanto antes saliese de la estación y se alejase más segura estaría. Ella pertenecía a La Orden del Fénix como otros de sus compañeros de colegio, pero a diferencia de Harry Potter, que casi era una obligación puesto que él era el que debía acabar con el que no debe ser nombrado, ella tenía otros intereses menos heroicos y mas egoístas y personales. Desde que terminó sus estudios como Auror se dedicó principalmente a la rama de espionaje y gracias a ella y a otros aurores mas con sus mismas funciones, se consiguió información, en ocasiones vital, para el triunfo contra el bando del Señor Tenebroso, aunque todavía la guerra no se había aproximado a su fin. Las cosas parecían haber llegado a un punto de relativa calma lo que presagiaba algo malo y hacía que los miembros de la Orden estuviesen más inquietos que de costumbre, puesto que podía suceder cualquier cosa y serían incapaces de evitarlo. Por ello, la información que pudiese sacar ella de la información robada a Malfoy era tan importante.

Una vez estuvo fuera de la estación se alejó hasta un lugar apartado de la vista de la gente y desapareció. Mientras tanto en el tren, Malfoy y su acompañante seguían con su conversación y sólo se percataron de la falta del maletín cuando ya era demasiado tarde. No era la primera vez que esto le pasaba y tenía una idea de quien había sido la persona, ya que él si la había visto en otras ocasiones y no pensaba permitir que esa sangre-sucia de Granger le hiciera quedar mal ante su Señor, la conocía mejor de lo que nadie pensaba y tenía una sorpresita para ella.

Draco Malfoy era en sus años en Hogwarts alumno de la casa Slytherin y enemigo declarado de Harry Potter. El odio entre ellos era mutuo aunque no único, puesto que Malfoy también detestaba a las dos personas que lo acompañaban siempre Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Su padre Lucius Malfoy era un mortífago y por tanto seguidor de El que no debe ser nombrado y estaba en la prisión de Azkaban ya que fue detenido junto a otros mortífagos cuando entraron en el Ministerio y no resultó extraño que años después su único hijo pareciese haber tomado el mismo camino que su padre y se convirtiese en otro mortifago mas al servicio de Voldemort.

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore no se supo nada de Malfoy, desapareció junto con Severus Snape esa noche en la que el director había muerto y, aunque se sabía que no pudo terminar su tarea y fue Snape quien al final lanzó la maldición imperdonable, eran los dos de los más buscados por los aurores.

Tras lo acontecido esa noche las cosas dieron un giro importante en toda la comunidad mágica. El pánico creció, la gente ya no se sentía segura en ningún lugar y aunque Howgarts decidió tras votación en el consejo escolar que seguiría abierto muchos padres decidieron que sus hijos no debían ir puesto que no estarían más seguros que en cualquier otra parte. En las calles también se refleja el miedo. Los ataques de mortífagos eran cada día más comunes y en algunos casos muy destructivos, magos y brujas desaparecían y muchos muggles resultaban el principal blanco del ataque de los servidores de Voldemort. La Orden del Fénix hacía todo lo que podía pero la muerte de Dumbledore provocó que algunos de sus pertenecientes abandonaran y por tanto su número se redució con lo que se encontraban en una cierta desventaja.

Harry Potter decidió no seguir en Howgarts y se dedicó exclusivamente a acabar con Voldemort de una vez por todas. Para ello se centró en encontrar y destruir los horrocruxes que faltaban. Tanto Ron Weasley como Hermione Granger decidieron acompañarle.

Tuvieron que pasar dos años hasta que la ardua búsqueda llegase a su fin. En ese tiempo Harry siempre mantuvo contacto con la Orden aunque nunca dijo el motivo de su partida hasta que destruyó el último horrocrux. Pero durante ese tiempo no sólo se dedicó a eso sino que también consiguió aliados y se dedicó a prepararse para enfrentarse a Voldemort. Una vez que regresaron a la Orden los tres se convirtieron en aurores. Al principio siempre iban acompañados de un compañero cada uno, lo que a ninguno le hacía mucha gracia pero después empezaron a tener misiones en solitario. A Harry no le dejaban tener muchas misiones, puesto que era el principal objetivo de Voldemort, pero poco después no pudieron evitar que participara constantemente pues resultó ser un auror excelente. Ron tenía un gran talento para realizar las estrategias y preparaba casi todas las misiones de Harry, además de acompañarlo siempre que no tuviera otras misiones. Hermione no era propensa al enfrentamiento directo y se encaminó más por la rama del espionaje. La información que ella conseguía muchas veces era lo que hacía que Harry y otros aurores y miembros de la Orden detuviesen los ataques de los mortífagos antes de que ocurriesen.

Desde que los tres llegaron parecía que la ventaja adquirida por los mortífagos se reducía. Muchos alumnos de Howgarts se unieron a la Orden y el ministerio empezaba a hacer algo por ayudar y evitar más problemas.

Tras desaparecerse Hermione se presentó en el cuartel de la Orden para informar de su misión y averiguar que tramaban ahora los seguidores de Voldemort. Se convocó enseguida una reunión en la que estaban presentes Tonks, Moody, McGonagall, Lupin, Shacklebolt, además de otros aurores importantes de la Orden. Harry y Ron llegaron a los minutos después. Venían un poco sucios y desaliñados.

-¿De dónde salís así con esas pintas?- Preguntó Hermione a Ron- Bueno, da igual arreglaros un poco que tenemos reunión, acabo de llegar de seguir a Malfoy y puede que tenga algo, empieza a haber movimiento y es el momento de actuar.

- Vaya, pensamos que estaría mas tiempo fuera por eso fuimos a ayudar a Fred y George- Contestó Harry

- Sí, están preparando unos fuegos artificiales que pueden servir para las misiones y distraer a los mortífagos. Son alucinantes, Hermione, tienes que verlos.- Dijo Ron.

- Aunque aún falta algún que otro ajuste- Ron rió ante el comentario de Harry mientras intentaba sin ningún logro limpiarse la túnica con las manos. –Espera -Harry cogió a su amiga del brazo y la hizo girarse- ¿Has dicho Malfoy¿Desde cuando sigues a Malfoy y como no nos habías dicho nada?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y evitando a sus amigos siguió andando pero Ron la hizo detenerse de nuevo interponiéndose en su camino.

- Hermione, contesta¿Malfoy es ese mortífago al que persigues desde que entramos en la orden y con el que estás obsesionada por atrapar tu solita sin ayuda de nadie¿¡Te has vuelto loca!?- Le dijo Ron acercándose a ella y empezando a ponerse rojo de furia.

Harry se acercó a su amigo separándolo un poco de Hermione y mirándola fijamente a los ojos esperando una contestación por su parte. Hermione no parecía inmutarse ante la mirada de sus amigos y cuando empezó a hablar lo hizo de manera serena y calmada.

- Si, llevo siguiendo a Malfoy desde hace dos años, desde que nos reincorporásemos a la Orden pero ahora no es el momento de dar explicaciones- y cogiendo a cada uno de un brazo siguió andando. -Ahora tenemos reunión y después ya os contaré todo.- Dicho esto cruzaron la puerta hasta la biblioteca donde estaban los demás reunidos esperando hablando entre ellos. Harry y Ron la miraron no quedándose muy convencidos con Hermione y ella se dirigió hacia el resto de compañeros fingiendo que no se había fijado en sus amigos y su mirada reprobatoria. Sabía que tarde o temprano descubrirían a quien seguía y que tendría que contarles todo pero ahora tenían algo más importante entre manos. Además, temía como reaccionarían sus amigos y esa fue una de las razones por la que no les había dicho nada.

_Ojoloco_ Moody sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos cuando ya estaban todos presentes, -nuestros espías nos dicen que ha habido movimiento y varios de sus objetivos han empezado a tener contacto entre ellos,- dijo mientras que su ojo se fijaba en cada uno de los aurores que se encontraban allí- parece que se están reuniendo para conseguir algo para Voldemort, aunque todavía no sabemos de que se trata ni donde se encuentra lo que buscan, pensamos que

- Creemos que se trata de un arma, aunque no estamos del todo seguros –añadió Shacklebolt que estaba detrás de Moody- esperamos que la información que haya conseguido Granger nos aclare algo.- Con esto último todos se giraron hacia donde se encontraba Hermione quien empezó a andar hacia el centro donde había una mesita y colocó encima el maletín que le había quitado a Malfoy en el tren.

- Llevo varios días siguiendo a Malfoy y no se apartaba ni un segundo de este maletín por lo que creo que la información que contiene es muy importante. Malfoy se había reunido con otro mortífago, al que no pude ver, para darle el maletín con la información de lo que planean. En cuanto vi el momento oportuno realicé un cambiazo con otro maletín que ya tenía preparado y salí sin ser vista.- Concluyó Hermione dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

Moody se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el maletín y después de examinarlo detenidamente y quitarle todos los posibles hechizos que tuviera lo abrió.

Todos estaban expectantes por su contenido y se quedaron sorprendidos esperando encontrar allí un montón de pergaminos con información y algún mapa, pero en su interior no había nada más que un sobre.

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione esperando que dijera algo pero ella estaba más sorprendida que el resto. En una caligrafía muy limpia y cuidada en el centro del sobre se podía leer:

_Hermione Granger_


End file.
